A learning experience
by Adammw
Summary: A character from a D&D universe knows more about the world he lives in than anyone else and wants to expand his pool of knowledge, so decides to cast a spell to move to a different universe, unknown to him however he is about to meet some crazy ponies. I will use dice to make decisions rated M because it will be interactive and Celestia knows what goes on in your head
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I'm going to let you know that the main character is based off of a 2nd edition D&D character I made, that was a little over powered, but I'll tone him down a bit. Here is the original character sheet, for any of you who played AD&D:**

**CN: **Shadrow **Race: **Elf **Class:** Mage **Lvl: **20 **Age:** 188** HP: **51/51 **Plt: **0** Gld: **100** Slv: **0** Cpr: **0

**AC: **6

**Str: **11 **Dex:** 16 **Con: **15 **Int:** 20** Wis: **18 **Cha: **16

**Secondary Skill: **Navigator

**Weapon**

**Main: **¼ staff

**Side: **Short sword

**Lang**: Common, Dragon, Elvish, Dwarfish, Orcish, Gnommish, with 5 extra slots I never got around to filling out (I'll let the comments do that)

**Armor:** Robe + Leather armor

**PPD:** 10 **RSW:** 5 **PP:** 7 **BW:** 9 **Spl:** 6

**THAC0:** 14

**Proficiencies**

Ancient Lang / Int 0

Modern Lang** / **Int 0

Spellcraft / Int -2

Direction sense / Wis +1

Navigation / Int -2

Weather sense / Wis -1

Astrology / Int 0

Ancient history / Int -1

Herbalism / Int -2

Religion / Wis+1

Brewing / Int 0

Engineering / Int-3

**TIME TO BEGIN**

Twilight: A flash of light then an explosion, the time difference between the two suggested that a creature of great power had cast a spell to move through the dimensional rift. The question is why any creature would want to come here, trans-dimensional travel would take a lot out of any being that decided to move from one dimension to another. I'd best find out what or who, came to Equestria, and with that thought left the library.

Shadrow's POV, a little earlier for context: *sigh* "Ah, my sweet books, I've gained so much knowledge from you over my years, yet I know almost everything about this world. Where can I go to expand my wealth of knowledge?" Another universe will work. I focus all my energy on myself and begin opening a dimensional rift, I write a quick note to my friends and leave.

The feeling of travel between universes is odd, but yet strangely I feel at peace here. I'll miss my world, but in the search of knowledge I must learn more about the other universes and dimensions. I feel a very happy and peaceful universe, best if I use a spell to match myself to the inhabitants. The door into their universe is opening, transforming, NOW!

I fall out of my portal a bit dazed but understanding what happened, the flash was me opening the portal, whereas the explosion was the dimensional rift sealing. Thanks to the explosion a chunk of rock almost took my horn off, wait horn.

**Before I continue, I will use dice and this character sheet so please make suggestions for routes and things for my character to do, also feel free to submit a own character sheet for characters like the mane six.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadrow's POV: I shake my head, trying to regain composure as what appears to be a purple unicorn runs up to me. "What happened here? Are you alright? Where did you come from?" I thought for a moment on how best to answer these questions, then I held what appeared to be a hoof to her lips to silence her. "Long story short: I'm a powerful mage from another universe and I wanted to expand my pool of knowledge, so I went to another universe using a spell, and used another spell so I would look like the inhabitants of the universe I was entering. I'm fine thanks for asking. Now who are you? Where am I? Where can I find a library? I wish to begin learning about this place as soon as possible."

She didn't seem to mind being asked in such a manner, because her response seemed that of a school girl who is talking to her crush. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, you are in Equestria, and I'll gladly show you to the library, I'm actually staying there while in Ponyville." I was beginning to understand: based on the names she used, this town is Ponyville, whereas the greater area is Equestria. I could also tell that the dominant species are the talking horses, they appear to have a different body structure to a horse, it's closer to that of a pony. We were walking for a little while and I noticed a few things I wanted to bring up. "Excuse me, Miss Sparkle, but why do all the ponies have markings on their flanks?"

"Oh, that's a cutie mark, ponies get it when they discover what they are good at. Also there is no need to call me miss, Shadrow, my name is Twilight and you can call me Twilight." Twilight's voice was calm as she explained, but when she was done I felt a strange magic emanating from behind me, as if I was followed by an old foe. "Twilight, I feel something strange, and I don't know if it's from my universe, I also still have to see if my magic works here." Twilight could tell I was a little worried.

"Well if you don't know if you're magic works here or not, try a simple spell." I looked at her, I thought of a simple spell and cast it, I flew up into the sky where I could get a good view of the area.

After I landed, Twilight's expression was one of awe, it's like she had never seen a flight spell before. "Hey Twilight, what's wrong? All I did was use a simple flight spell, and you're looking at me like I cast a difficult spell. Do you not know how to use fly? I mean, I'm more than willing to teach you."

Twilight was looking at me with a blank expression, as if I'd changed into a small reptile. "That would be nice, and perhaps you could teach me some of your more difficult spells, and in return you can stay with me at the library until you find a home." I was honestly taken aback by the willingness to give up ones home to a stranger, things must be different here.

"Well then Twilight, let us go to the library, once we get there, I will show you one my favorite spells." I suppose my offer was enticing to Twilight, she showed me the way to the library, and on the way told me about the use of magic in this world. I suppose once we got there I was ready to learn more, but I did promise her.

"Alright Twilight, first I'm going to take us somewhere safe." I used a spell to take both of us to a desert.

"Now Twilight, before I show you this spell, I need you to know that the world I'm from is not as peaceful as this one, and in my world a spellcaster's life wold depend on the attack spells that they knew. I was the best in my world, and now I'm going to teach you some basic spells. "

"I understand, now what spell will you be showing me Shadrow?" Twilight didn't seem very phased by the whole attack spells thing.

"I'll be showing you a spell that has helped me out of many problems, Fireball. First, you need to know the details about this spell: it has a massive splash radius, deals a huge amount of damage, and if used in an enclosed space can be very dangerous, to everyone." I was trying to explain how the fireball spell worked, but by the look on Twilight's face, I did a bit too well.

"Twilight, are there any large empty areas, that an explosion would go unnoticed? Distance doesn't matter." I asked it, and at the same time, I readied a teleport spell.

"Well, there is a massive snowy wasteland..."

"Perfect, make physical contact with me, and picture the area where you want to go." I interrupted.

"Physical contact?" Twilight seemed unsure.

"Yes, I'm going to use your image to teleport both of us to the area you are thinking of, but I will only teleport those who are making physical contact with me." I hope Twilight gets it this time, and manages to focus.

**POST A COMMENT AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, KEEP IT LOGICAL **


End file.
